1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a security system, particularly to the electromagnetic lock with G-Sensor detection and power saving device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In security industries or products (e.g., access control system), electromagnetic locks have been widely utilized. The conventional security system is required to uninterruptedly supply an electric power to the electromagnetic lock in order to generate in a sufficient electromagnetic field for the electromagnetic lock to remain in a tight attachment onto an iron plate. As such, the iron plate could be placed in a “lock” state. On the other hand, when the iron plate is to be unlocked the electric power supplied to the may need to be stopped. However, the power consumed by an electromagnetic lock driven by a general direct current (DC) power supply may range from about several Watts (W) to roughly tens of Watts; in case of 12 Volts (V) DC power supply, it will continuously consume a current of hundreds of milliamperes (mA) for the electromagnetic lock to properly operate. Therefore, the necessity of the continuous supply of the electric power for the conventional security system would leave the performance of the power consumption of the conventional security system a lot to be desired.
In response to the aforementioned unnecessary power consumption, other conventional security systems are configured to enter into a standby mode in which less power would be consumed. And such systems would operate normally once after awaken by a remote control. Thus, the total power consumption could be reduced. However, since the conventional security systems are unable to respond to any triggering event (e.g., access to the room behind the iron plate) immediately when operating in the standby mode the conventional security systems fail to meet the requirement of prompt response to the triggering event. Besides, as manual operation is necessary for these conventional security systems to switch from the standby mode the goal of automatic control for the access may not be achieved.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,668,929 discloses a “Speech Activated Security Systems and Methods” by Foster. The security device includes a microphone, a display for displaying a plurality of code elements, and a processor for controlling the display and analyzing the microphone signal to detect a proper sequence of code elements spoken by a user detected by the microphone and to operate the security device in response thereto. However, Foster does not disclose a G-Sensor detection and power saving device.
Besides, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,998,482 and 5,754,373 nor disclose the G-Sensor detection and power saving device.